


For The Safety of Our Stars

by weirdfanaus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Daxam (Supergirl TV 2015), Daxamite Culture (Supergirl TV 2015), Daxamites (Supergirl TV 2015), F/M, Krypton, Kryptonians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdfanaus/pseuds/weirdfanaus
Summary: To make peace once and for all, the two sister planets, Daxam and Krypton, need to compile a document that links the King of Daxam to one of the most important families on Krypton, the House of El.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El, Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Nyssa-Vex/Seg-El
Comments: 35
Kudos: 81





	1. “Long live Mon-El of Daxam, The King!”

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is that I hope you enjoy this as much I enjoyed writing this.  
> First Karamel fanfiction!  
> The way the coronation is somehow inspired by both Reign and Queen Elisabeth's the second coronation, the words are somehow what she had said back then, but they've been changed to fit with the language and how it had evolved since the 50s and space it is described.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_“Long live Mon-El of Daxam, The King!”_

  
The yellow rays of sunlight were something that she has been frequently dreaming about. With war on the verge of breaking out between her planet and its sister-planet, Daxam, Kara Zor-El, had not been able to sleep an entire night in weeks.

She could still replay in her head the moment that was the beginning of it all falling apart...

* * *

" _The Central Government of Krypton, located in Kandor City, had just announced that their negotiations with the Gand Monarchy of Daxam were of no success." the byline on the screen before her eyes read. The bright light, that ruined the darkness that had been installed in the room, hurt her eyes. Out of poor curiosity, the young Kryptonian woman scrolled through many other articles that announced the same thing: Krypton didn't make peace with Daxam. Nobody knew why. Was it because Kryptonians were not open to the idea of sharing research about their extra-galactic explorations? Was it because they didn't offer enough money for the resources that were needed for Krypton to continue its existence?_

_Still, with eyes glued to the hologram before her, the blonde woman became bored. Out of the blue, the screen turned off. The sudden blackness in her cold room made her shiver. The purple sky that was slowly trying to turn into its normal orange shade, became a bright blue and right after, an angry red. Her breath was caught in her lungs while looking out of the wall-high window. The door of the room was abruptly opened and her best friend, Alex, more like a sister if you think about it, entered followed by two guards. The worry Alex had on her face made the El realise that something had happened. "We're under attack." the voice of a certain brunette broke the silence. "What? Who is attacking us? Daxamites?" asked the El, the tremor of her voice could easily show that the heir of the most important family on Krypton was terrified. "I have no idea, but their King was killed."_

" _Here on Krypton?" the woman just nodded._

" _Let's just go, you're a very important person and we can't risk having you fall in the hands of some maniac." Alex walked towards her friend, grabbed her hand and yanked her in the direction of the panic rooms that have been built after her grandfather Seyg-El moved in that house with his wife, Nyssa-Vex ages ago. Nyssa was the mother of her father, Zor-El and her uncle, Jor-El. After regaining his rank, Seyg-El was a man many people talked about. Some people said that he might have had another child with another woman after Brainiac was finally defeated, a child that disappeared just like his mother. Some might say that the famous former Primus, Lyta Zod was the mother of that child and that the skinny and dark-skinned Dru, the best friend her uncle always talked about, who disappeared too, was the long lost brother that was never considered a true El._

_The women were running through the halls of Kara's childhood home, when they heard a sudden gunshot, mundane, human, not something that the Kryptonians were used to. They were used to going around with laser guns, nothing based on bullets. A cry followed the sound of bullets falling to the concrete marble. Kara stopped for a second and then started running in the direction of the sound. Alex caught off guard but after a second she came back and tried to catch up with the peer while having a laser gun of her own placed in the right hand._

_Blonde curls were bouncing on Kara's shoulders while she was dashing through slightly dimmed halls. She stopped in the proximity of the room's entrance where almost silent whimpers were coming from and continued her way inside the room as silent as she could. Getting closer and closer to the centre of the room, one of the communal living spaces, the sight before her eyes made that reality turn into a real-life nightmare._

_Before her eyes appeared the barrel of a gun. The metal it was made of was shining in the faint light coming through the windows covered by curtains made of lace, brought from planets light-years away. The cry of the old wife caught the attention of the man before her, with dark skin and blue eyes. An unusual combination, a rare one. The second his eyes left her face, so did the gun. Another gunshot dashed through the room and the only thing Kara had acknowledged was the thud made the moment his body made contact with the terranean marble._

_Two guards came from behind her and brought the shooter to his feet and left. All while the blonde stood frozen in the purple light of the early morning._

_Two arms came from behind her and the cheek of a certain brunette met the back of her clothed shoulder. After what felt like hours which in reality was a few split seconds, Kara was released from the hug. She slowly started to make way towards the two bodies curled on the floor. Crying could still be heard, but it was weaker now. When she was close enough her eyes were able to contour the silver hair, which she had loved and admired since before she was able to walk. Slowly her eyes moved to get the whole image, she realised that the woman was holding a bloody hand, which had another thing that she had admired since her childhood, on one of its fingers. The silver ring with the S that she knew belonged to her grandfather, Seyg-El._

_That was the night the oldest El was murdered by one of their own. The DNA tests proved that the killer was a Kryptonian and the multitude of algorithms the security had, had helped them in identifying the killer as being a Dru-Zod. The same Dru-Zod that Kara and her younger cousin, Kal-El, had been hearing stories about for years._

* * *

Kara moved her whole body so she can be facing the window. Red rays of sunlight made their way through the soft curtains covering the entire window. She closed her eyes once again, wanting to get at least some sleep before the meeting her parents announced that she would take part in, later that day, but not before taking advantage of the fast interplanetary transport, Krypton created to be closer to Daxam. She took a deep breath and dug her head into the pillow. She hugged it while whispering a small prayer, hoping for at least an hour more of rest.

The alarm on her night-stand went off and she groaned, moved on her back and looked at the ceiling while counting to ten. When she reached ten, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then she rose from the bed. Her bare feet touched the puffy carpet spread on the light red marbled floor. She looked at the clock on her desk that read 3:75 (9 AM earth hours). She made her way to her dressing room, looked for the clothes she had prepared the night before and put them on. Exactly thirty minutes later the blonde closed the door of her room, positioned the bag she had with her better on her shoulder and started walking through the high halls of her home, in the direction of the main entrance.

She didn't even think about having breakfast or greeting the great number of family members that were gathered in the main dining room, most of them being in Argo City because the funeral of her grandfather had been a few days prior. The young woman left the El property and made her way through the crowded streets of Argo City.

Argo City was one of the most important cities on Krypton, it was calm, but also very angry and not as crowded as the capital, Kandor. In her head, Kandor was a city full of spilt blood and hatred. The news that the late King of Daxam was assassinated there was a very good example. Some Kryptonian people are full of hatred and only want the taste of blood. And even though the assassination didn't fully stop the negotiations between the two sister-planets, Daxam is not as open to having peace with Krypton after their King was killed by a Kryptonian, from the house leading their army, House of Zod. Not even knowing that the eldest El, the one who started those negotiations with the Daxamites, was murdered by the same person, made things better.

The Daxamites hated the Kryptonians and Kryptonians hated the Daxamites, even though they were all Kryptonians at some point.

She suddenly started running under the hot sunlight of Rao. She made her way through the great number of bodies on the streets of the city and reached the spaceport of Argo in no time. She presented her ticket when asked and boards. Seated in her right place, she placed her bag on her lap and put both of her hands on it to somehow protect the contents: a diary full of ideas and notes for possible future articles and a device that can be used to communicate between planets. Ready to take off, the voice of the pilot could be heard telling his passengers the amount of time it would take to reach the Daxamite capital, Daxlor.

Being a journalist without a real job, more of a blogger you might say, in human terms, was a difficult task. Running around the city, sometimes in other cities or on other planets, would make anyone feel discouraged and tired, but not Kara. She might be studying interplanetary law, but she loved reporting, telling the people the real truth about what is happening. And because of her family's place... she had a big advantage, she made the news before anybody else. Sometimes the high council damned a certain Kara-Vex because she knew what happened before they told the reporters that were always gathering outside the White House, which was not that white because of the high level of pollution in Kandor.

With her head propped against the window, her eyes followed how the buildings in Argo City became the size of specks of dust. The shield covering the Kryptonian city, similar to the ones covering all the other ones, opened and the ship dashed through the barrier into the atmosphere with its destination becoming from a star on an orange sky to more than that, a globe, Daxam, named after the first Kryptonian who set foot on it, Dax-Am.

The girl was a fan of travelling, but something about travelling to another planet not more than two hours was something else. Daxam might be seen as a shithole from the outside, but it was not that far behind with technology than Krypton.

Interplanetary travelling became a thing centuries ago and with time, the amount spent in a spaceship, travelling the ocean of stars between the planets, became smaller and smaller. But this number became like this because the Kryptonians had been digging into their planet's core to get the material to make the fuel more and more powerful, even though the fossil fuels closer to the surface were still in a great quantity.

Kara's been always thinking about the day she would die because the people of her planet didn't take enough care of the planet they live on. She had been wanting to help them to open their eyes, but the Kryptonian mind might as well be bombed and it would not change its bad perspective over a thing.

"20 minutes until touch down."

She shook her head and closed her eyes to count to ten again, she had shivers, she knew that this whole thing might as well change her life, maybe she will get arrested, maybe the former prince would recognise the blonde that somehow beat him at his game. Maybe reporters were not allowed to spectate the coronation, but that could not be, he was going to be the king of all Daxam for Rao's sake, how could not reporters take part and write about their king's coronation. Maybe he would even be remembered as "King Mon-El of Daxam, The saviour of Krypton" if things went as planned on the Kryptonian side.

* * *

**_Seventeen days before_ **

_The queen of Daxam was pacing in the living room of her rented penthouse in Kandor City. She knew she could think about anything else, but it was a huge thing. The Kryptonian Council proposed a way for them to guarantee that by getting what they need for survival from Daxam, the planet and its people would not be attacked; and so they will continue to coexist peacefully in that solar system._

_She started to pick at her nails, not such a Queen-like thing to do, but the stress could be easily read on the small brunette haired woman. She might not be a very good mother, but sometimes she tries, but the proposition she had been put in front of was something else entirely._

_She heard the entrance door opening and closing in just a mere matter of seconds. Heavy shoes made contact with the unusual floorings. She stopped pacing as soon as she heard her name and fixed her eyes on the man before her._

_"Did you read it?" that was all it had taken to make her start pacing around the room again, this time playing with a piece of her hair._

_"What do we do now, Rhea? It's a good trade, you can't deny it." the daxamite flew through his lips like music. She looked at him longly, making him anxious and somehow scared of what king of a hurricane might be thrown on him._

_The Queen looked at her husband for minutes, thinking the whole deal through. "He won't like it." she finally whispered._

_"One day he will be King of Daxam. He might not be into the idea of ruling with a Kryptonian by his side, but it's for the best. For our safety. Krypton dying means we're homeless too." the woman sat on an armchair near the window._

_"We can still live if Krypton dies, they just die, we have enough ships to get at least half of the population off ground and live in space."_

_"But for how long, Rhea? I know that you despise Kryptonians, but their intentions are good and this girl might be of help."_

_"When she will rule, she will try and change my planet. She will come with her Kryptonian ideals and our planet will be just like theirs. Can't you see?!" She suddenly stands up, eyes clouded with tears and makes her way slowly to her husband. "I've been ruling this planet for more than a decade. I helped to make it how it is today, I can't just pass it to a dumb girl, who got caught in the crossfire between two planets that despise each other, I can't, Lar." The husband placed his hands on her arms and slowly started rubbing, trying to give her some comfort._

_"I know you might not like this... but maybe this will do us good, maybe we will finally see eye to eye with Mon-El, related to you know what."_

_"She's Kryptonian, she will not be on either of our sides, our economy will fall and so will our country."_

_"Maybe she is a mathematical genius and will think this through."_

_"She studies law... she will throw the old way out the window the day she gets the power and with no regrets." For a second she looked at the ground and then rose her eyes again and met the ones of her husband, the ones that were copied by their child, the same greyish blue stared back at her. She knew he wanted what's best for their child, but what about their planet? Had she been the only one ruling in the last decade and a half?_

_Lar Gand looked at his wife, trying to read her intentions. The woman broke from the embrace and started walking to the wooden table by the window that had just a pile of papers on it. She took a pen out of her bag and started going through the pages, looking for the places where she was supposed to sign on. It took a while, but all the time her husband looked at her, admired her contained rage and when the Queen signed her name on the last line she calmly put the papers back together. Her eyes found her husband's again._

_"This better be worth it. He might hate us, but I like to think that this is for a better future."_

* * *

When the spacecraft finally touched down, the sun was high in the sky.

Kara was stopped at the gates, because of her Kryptonian origin. A form was put before her, she filled it in, stating that her visit in Daxlor was in peace, visiting the capital city just to write her article on the coronation. A Kryptonian coming to the coronation of a daxamite king was a strange occurrence.

She took her passport, in which it was stated that a Kara-Vex was entering daxamite territory, not a member of the House of El, Kara Zor-El. Because the El family was not the type of family to travel between planets using commercial spacelines.

Kara-Vex was a name the El woman picked for herself when she first got into journalism. During her time in the higher levels of education, the last few years in the compulsory school, Kara had taken up the hobby of writing, reporting about what was happening in the city. One night she saw a piece of news that explained the "good" situation of the Kryptonians working in the lower levels of society. Despite being a planet ruled by a high council, Krypton was far from being a real democracy. The people prefered using the term of democracy instead of thinking of their governmental system as being a monarchy just like on Daxam.

The term "democracy" sounded better, calmer than monarchy in a Kryptonian's head, but they could never understand the real meaning of the word that spread through galaxies. All starting with a primitive planet, in the Milky Way, a planet circling a yellow sun, that had smart civilisations, but had not developed technology smart enough to find about the alien worlds outside their atmosphere.

Democracy in Krypton was no democracy at all. People from lower levels were not allowed to choose their leaders, they didn't have the right to vote, the votes were only existent during the discussions in the High Council. The power of the people, their equality, their possibilities to have a better future, or a worse one, were all decided by Dynasties, by the important Houses of Krypton.

Krypton was a monarchy with multiple leaders, multiple kings and queens, but no crown. And Kara Zor-El was one of their princesses.

Putting her jacket's hood over her blonde wavy hair and covering her nose and mouth with a scarf, she left the spaceport in Daxlor and dived into the less crowded streets of the Daxamite capital. The small number of people present on the roads could be dedicated to an announcement that Kara had written about a couple of days prior. The Queen Mother, Rhea of Daxam, asked for the presence of as many people as possible to her son's coronation, she had also encouraged the Daxamites not to use their skimmers or any personal vehicles, and rely on the public ways of transportation underground. The streets were to be walked only.

Despite the lack of transportation by vehicles, the streets were still buzzing. Joy could be felt in the air, people circling each other while jumping and whistling. The sound of drums was filling the air and the presence of guitars and flutes was being heard from time to time, only when needed. She felt alive while walking through the streets of Daxlor. She felt free because the people didn't know that she was a noblewoman or that she was from the country with which they have been at war for centuries.

She took a moment to take in the scenery before her eyes. The wind was slowly blowing, while the sun shone high on the orange sky. If someone was watching the young Kryptonian woman, they could easily realise that she wasn't familiar with all the joy the people, before her, were feeling. She was used to the cold and dark streets, usually seen on Krypton. Not all areas were the same, that was for sure, but most of them made her feel insecure.

She broke off her stare and headed to the gates of the Regal Palace, not noticing the fact that she was being watched from behind the high fence surrounding the residence of the Royal Family. From behind a dense cigarette smoke, in the proximity of an old tree, in which a certain former prince with some of their oldest friends used to play around, stood a man.

The man inhaled from his cigarette and continued to stare at the eager young woman, with a scarf on her head and a school bag on her shoulder. The way her blue skirt with gold and red flowers sewed on it was flying in the soft summer breeze and the elegant way she walked took his breath away. The weird familiarity of her stance and the smoke of the old school cigarette calms his nerves.

He took one last inhale and then threw the maggot on the ground, stubbing it with the foot of his shoe. He took in one last breath and then made his way through the fruit trees in the garden to get to the room where he was to be prepared for the ceremony.

* * *

Going through another row of security, showing her passport and visiting license, which she was given at the spaceport after filling in a form, Kara finally made it into the Grand Gand Palace in Daxlor.

The entrance room was filled with people, who were chatting with great enthusiasm about the ceremony that would start in the following moments. She took off the scarf she had to cover her nose and shadow her face from the burning summer sun in Daxam. Her jacket, designed for summers on Krypton, which were much more colder than the ones on Daxam, was placed over her bag, but despite the fact that she was used to the cold weather on Krypton, Kara shivered the moment she entered the hall.

Her eyes moved to the ceiling, one of the easiest places to observe. The chandelier hanging, like being ready to fall and break at the bottom of her feet, was shining under the soft sunlight coming through the small windows placed right under the ceiling of the room. The gold it was made of and the diamonds hung right under the light bulbs were spreading orange sunlight to all the corners of the room. All drowned in light, the room felt somehow warmer.

The whispering suddenly stopped and that took Kara by surprise. She moved her eyes towards the place a loud trumpet's song was coming from. When she realised what truly was happening, she started to make her way through the mass of people towards the big glass doors. She pardoned herself in a daxamite accent that she had been practising for a while. Keeping her bag close to her side and sight straight ahead, the Kryptonian woman swam her way towards the hall, in which she had heard that the ceremony would be held.

Another row of guards had been placed at the entrance of the hall she could only believe was usually used for banquettes, about which she had only heard from stories at the market or from eavesdropping the other noblewomen's conversations about their vacations during summer on the sister-planet. She had imagined the room many times, even tried to draw it once, but her talent was writing more than drawing, she didn't do a great job.

When she got asked about her status, her intention to attend the event, she was just about to give out her name, but she knew that it would cause a scene, so she pulled herself together and took out her visiting license, filled in at the customs, and her Kryptonian passport.

The guard took a moment to study the documents in his hands, gave her a long look, disgust could be seen in his eyes. "Is there any problem, sir?" she asked in her best daxamite accent. The tongue that left her lips made the man before her raise a brow. Another guard, younger than the one who was holding her documents, asked her to open her bag, so he could see whether or not there was something that could harm anyone. He checked her body of any other objects that could be used to kill, he didn't find anything. After all, Kara was there just to see the ceremony and then write about it. The guard, who held her acts, just shook his head, after he got a nod from his colleague, silently telling him that everything was fine. He gave her documents back and shook his head affirmative, letting her get in. She thanked him with a nod of the head and continued her way to the crown that was not as great as the one from the latter room. She walked through the hall in the direction of another entrance. Through the high and huge open doors she could see a smaller crowd seated in chairs, in a chapel.

She knew that at one of these events, anything could happen, but she could've never thought that the guards would be this strict with the number of people allowed to be in the same room with their future king. That room looked like a cathedral. The high beige walls were covered in slim, tall windows, through which the light of Rao fills the whole room. She picks a place somewhere at the half of the distance between the entrance and the chancel. The halls on the sides of the chairs were filled with dark red flowers in the scarce presence of bright yellow ones. The air was filled with their smell, one that Kara was not familiar with. She was very aware of the fact that because of their closeness to the sun, there was a greater variety of floral species on Daxam than the ones on Krypton. She wanted to get up and admire the flowers up close, but the song of another trumpet filled the air, now louder, due to her proximity to the instrument itself.

The whole room fell into silence. She fixed her stare to the priest, who entered the room, placed the book of Rao in front of the Crown of Daxam, which was held in a box made out of glass. The cleric made a sign of faith to both the Crown and the Daxamian Bible and kissed the Book. The trumpet song behind her was replaced by a song played only by a violin. The proudness and the low tones created a prideful and rigid atmosphere that she knew the daxamites were known for. Another violin joined, the dark theme of the song changed and more instruments joined and a symphony was created. It was a calming atmosphere.

The tones slowly rose. The doors of the church, placed behind her, opened and two other clerics entered, dressed in much darker robes than the one already standing at the chancel, after a podium, behind the glass box, in which the crown sat. They held the other two ceremonial objects, the Sovereign's Orb with the cross of Rao on top of it and the Spectrum and Rod, whose diamond was of the most profound red. The golden objects and the red crystals present on their surface were in the colours of the Daxamite Monarchy, Red and Yellow.

The music slightly changed its tone when the ten members of the High Council of Daxam entered the church. The first one being the prime minister and him being followed by the rest. All of them were dressed in suits with shoulder boards made out of gold and silver. When they reached the chancel, they sat on their assigned seats against the walls under the windows filled with religious paintings.

After them, the Queen Mother of Daxam entered with the Crown of the Queen in her hands, a sign that showed she no longer had the power. The Crown of the Queen was just as grandiose as the King's, but it was smaller, fit for a female, but still a royal of equal power as the King.

When the former sovereign reached the stage, the orchestra's music changed drastically. The calm tone was changed with a loud one, a fact that made all the people present, most of them of higher classes, turn to the doors again.

In the middle of the fully open doors stood the future king of Daxam.

Behind him, though the windows, the people all gathered around the fences to see their future leader. Kara was surprised by how calm all of them were, no one fighting for a place in the first row, because all of them knew that the whole ceremony was filmed and broadcasted on the whole planet, in each city centre, on each television. You could even watch it on Krypton. And she knew that all the high council members were watching it because they were still in negotiations with Daxam's leader. They might hate Daxam, but they needed their help.

Kara didn't worry about being seen by Kryptonians, because no one dared to disturb the ceremony because of a Kryptonian that did not harm.

On the Prince's shoulders sat the crimson and gold surcoat. He stood still for a moment and he looked at the people in the chapel. He found the eyes of the woman he saw from behind the fences before. He had the feeling that he had met her before, but nothing came to his mind then and there were more important things at hand. Becoming king was an important thing and it needed all his focus. He started walking slowly towards the priests and his mother. He held on his surcoat, the Crown of the Prince situated on his head.

When he walked past the blonde woman, he noticed the colours of her skirt, blue. Blue was not a common colour on Daxam, most Daxamites preferring warmer colours: browns, beiges, reds... Blue was cold, but the gold sewed on it, made the dress look like the sky of a planet, thousands of lightyears away that he had only heard and seen pictures of. He felt her eyes on him, she was curious, her stare fell so full of power and confidence. She could not be a Daxamite. No one of his people could stare at him that way.

With his head full of thoughts played like a spider's web, he didn't realise the moment he reached his mother, who was situated at the bottom of the stairs with the crown still in hand. He felt her warm hand on his arm, on the surface of his embroidered shirt in floral shapes with golden string, under the surcoat "Your father will be very proud of you," she told him when he bowed before her for the last time, as Prince of Daxam, she took the crown off of his head. He rose back and she kissed his cheek.

Mon-El looked at his mother one last time and then ascended the stairs. The train, made out of the same material as the surcoat, was brushing behind him. The gold embroidered in the crimson material shone in the light as the prince took his place before the priest.

He slowly kneeled on a pillow before the three archbishops. He fixed his eyes to the one in the middle, the one in charge of the crown, still placed in its glass box. The other two stood with the objects still in hand when the one in the middle turned to the High Council for their approval.

"Sirs, I here present to you Mon-El Gand, your undoubted King. For this reason, all of you are present here, on this day to our leader's oath of protection, homage and service, are you willing to do the same?"

When all of the ten ministers vowed and acclaimed the prince worthy to become king, the clergy turned to the crown and started a prayer, in which the other two joined. The glass caging the crown was placed on a nearby table and the priest rose the crown in the air. He stepped before Mon-El. And started saying:

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Great Daxam Kingdom and all of its other territories and their belongings, as well as all of your possessions, according to the laws and their respective customs?"

"I solemnly promise to do so." the prince said, eyes insanely blue while looking at the clergy before him.

"Will you, with your power, cause only Law and Justice, and in Mercy, all your judgements to be executed? "

"I will."

"Will you to the most extreme of your power, try to maintain the Laws of Rao and the true profession of the Book of Rao? "

"All of this, I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me, Rao." he told the priest, looked to the ceiling and made a sign of good faith.

Mon-El rises back to his full height and opens his arms, while two women, dressed in white and red dresses take his surcoat and replace it with a heavier surcoat, with fur on the edges and silver and gold shoulder boards. The ladies disappear after the royal is dressed. In his hands, the Orb and the Spectrum are placed and he kneels again.

"Oh Rao, we ask you and sanctify this your servant, our King, and as you do on this day, set a crown of pure gold upon his head; so enrich his royal heart with your abundant grace, and crown him with all princely virtues, Eternal Rao, God of the Sun! Amen!". The archbishop takes the crown in his hands and just as he places the crown onto his head he says.

"God save our King, Mon-El Gand of Daxam."

At that moment, the, now, King rose back to his feet and looked over the people who were now on their feet as well. He was led to his throne.

Sitting down and looking over the crown, his eyes found his mother's and for the first time in his life, he sees pride in them, the hatred was gone, even if it was just for a moment.

The voice of the clergy could be heard again, breaking the silence.

"Long live Mon-El of Daxam, The King!"


	2. "Blue, yellow and the slight presence of red."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Zor-El and the former prince of Daxam have an interesting chat. Kara is put before something that will change both the future of her family and her planet's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to get around and write the next one by the end of next week, fortunately I have some time to spare with this whole coronavirus thing and no school. So probably expect chapter three by the end of next week. Kisses xx
> 
> for more of me you can find me on: Instagram: weirdfanaus and tumblr: agentsofsheilds

**CHAPTER TWO:**   
  


_"Blue, yellow and the slight presence of red."_

After the ceremony, Kara decided that she should grab a bite. She breathed deeply and thought about the whole ceremony, while she waited for her food, she took out her journal and wrote ideas that will, later on, be put together into an article for her blog. 

Writing and enjoying the warm touch of the sun she noticed the moment someone stood in her light. 

“Can I help you with something?” she mumbled, only after finishing the sentence, she raised her eyes from the pages and met a pair of grey eyes. 

“I don’t know. Can you?” he asked in a tone that she could only assimilate as looking for a one-night-stand, full of pride, but still in a joking manner. She moved her tongue over the lips and looked at the former prince.

“Weren’t you supposed to bow or something?” he asked jokingly while he seated himself in the chair in front of her. 

“Are we in the Middle Ages? Even earth moved on from those…” she remarked, while she took her glass of juice, intending to take a sip out of it, placed in the proximity of his hand. Not wanting to, she noticed the ring on his right hand’s finger, similar to her grandfather’s, but instead of the S inside of the contour of a 2D diamond, there was an L with a comet inside. She guessed that the L stood for Lar, his father and his predecessors, whose names started also in L. 

“I don’t know… they still do it and you might get hate for it… Princess.” The nickname made her suddenly shoot her eyes from her papers and look at him strangely. 

“What?” 

“It took me a while… you know… your skirt is too blue for you to be a Daxamite and the combination of the colours… blue, yellow and the slight presence of red, the Els. You, people, really love your traditions, don’t you? “ he continued in his joking manner, put his other hand on the table and started to play with his fingers.

“What do you want?” The daxamite language slipped off her lips with ease. 

“What would a young king want from a Kryptonian? Hmm… I don’t know… a real motive for why you are here? I’m supposed to go back to Kandor in seven days to discuss what is to be done about the resources, the trade… you know… all that can help your dying planet.” he wetted his lips with his tongue and eyed her longly.

A young man appeared out of nowhere, placed a drink before him and bowed at his king, then he turned to her, silently asking her if she wanted something to drink too. _Slave._ Kara’s head screamed. Not interested in being someone that caused the child more harm, the noblewoman shook her head. The child moved to another table, asking the peers whether or not they wanted something else. 

“What you need to know is that I’m not interested in getting between you and my planet’s high council. I’m just here to see the coronation of the next king of Daxam, that’s all,” she stated firmly. The former prince looked at her intrigued. He knew something was off. Of course, a Kryptonian would not tell their real intentions to a Daxamite, they kept their secrets to themselves. 

“There is something else… you’re writing too much in your diary over there. Where did you get one from actually? Aren’t you almost out of trees? I remember Krypton being so into digitising writing and here I see a Kryptonian, not any Kryptonian, an El, using paper.” 

“You’re too interested in what we do, your highness. Some people have the opportunity to still use paper in their day to day life, not only diplomatic acts are meant to be on paper,” she replied while closing her journal and gathering her belongings from the table, knowing that her order was meant to arrive anytime soon. 

She laid back in her chair and moved her sunglasses from their place in her hair down on her nose. Mon-El weirdly turned on each side, feeling his pockets, trying to find something. The first thing he put on the table was a shiny, silver lighter and after a long time, he put a pack of cigarettes on the table next to the lighter. He had propped himself on his elbows after he took a cigarette out of the pack and put it between his lips. The action took Kara by surprise. She knew that the Prince, now King, of Daxam used to smoke, all noble Daxamites had this habit, but she didn’t expect him to smoke in front of her, on his coronation day. 

After his first inhale and exhale, Mon-El moved back in his place and took a position similar to Kara’s. They fell into silence, none daring to make another remark, joke, say anything at all. Kara looked at the way the smoke left his lips and nose and disappeared into the hot summer air. 

“You still haven’t told me why you’re here.” his voice, now deeper than before, because of the tobacco, broke the silence. Kara didn’t say anything. She looked at him strangely, a look that made him shiver for a second and laugh at the same time. Even from behind her shades, he could feel the annoyance in her glare. He achieved something else that day, he pissed off a Kryptonian noblewoman. 

“As I said, what I’m here to do is not going to harm neither the crown of Daxam nor their negotiations with Krypton. This thing is important for my planet and I’m not interested in ruining it.” 

“You’re that Kara-Vex girl, am I right?” he stated out of the blue.

“What?” She laughed drily and started to play with her fingers and the rings on them under the table. “What makes you think that?” she asked, rose her head and looked at him weirdly, her tone being able to show that something was wrong or hidden. 

“You think that I can’t read Kryptonese, but by being in the royal family, your language was the second I had to learn. I’ve been talking in Kryptonese for decades and your writing is pretty neat, even when you’re in a hurry.” 

“Are you some kind of psychologist?” 

“No, I just pay attention to the people surrounding me.” He shrugged and took another inhale from his burning cigarette. 

Kara raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. The affirmation made her think about all the jokes and praises she had heard about his ability to seduce and pleasure women. Maybe that was why she had heard only good things about it, he paid attention and that trait was something many women wanted in a man. Wanting to get rid of her darker thoughts, Kara shook her head. The action caught the man's attention and he eyed her strangely. 

Kara turned her head in the direction of the garden. She admired the kids running around, through the blue and green bushes, their laughter filling the air. Music could be heard somewhere in the background, from inside the palace, the terrace being considered a place where you could detach yourself from the party inside. Kara preferred the silence, the calm and she liked admiring the way people on Daxam were enjoying that festive day. 

She was so caught up in the scenery that she didn’t hear another person, now a woman, older than the child that came before. The woman wore an apron and was dressed in dark red clothes, shorts, a T-shirt and a vest. The vest had sewn on its different patterns with yellow string. She could not decipher whether the woman was a slave too or a paid server when she looked at her. Her attention was brought back by the coughs of a certain blue-eyed king. He nodded to the woman when the food, that he didn’t order, was put before him. Kara smiled too at the woman when her order was also placed before her. 

She put a cloth in her lap and moved into a position in which she could easily eat. The king did the same thing, but only after he had stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray that the woman brought along with the food. 

“You know… if you were to be a reporter in disguise, I would not be surprised nor annoyed. The whole palace is full of reporters, who are trying to find something worth commenting about me. I bet that by tomorrow there will be at least three articles saying that I’ve finally settled down, just because I’m having a chat and lunch with you.” He said while he took a bite out of his salad. Kara cut her meal and took a bite as well and looked at him somehow intrigued. “I know that there had to be someone in one of the families that were putting all that news out there. Kara-Vex was the first blob that announced that Seyg-El was dead.” he made a pause and sipped from his weird looking rum. 

“Blog.” she corrected him, while still looking at her meal. She took another bite and savoured its taste. The fruits in her dish might look strange, but they fit well. 

“That’s what I said. Blob.” he nodded while taking another gulp. 

Kara just shook her head disappointed, but a small smile was placed on her face. 

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. Kara enjoyed every bite of her food. When she finished, she placed her cutlery on her plate, wiped her mouth with her cloth and laid back again in her chair, now under the red sunlight. She sipped her drink slowly and kept her mind blank. 

She knew that it must have been late and that she had a place to be sometime around six or seven, but she wanted some more time under the sun, not in the mood to go back to the cold weather on Krypton. Mon-El took out another cigarette after he had finished his meal. Both their glasses have been refilled with the same drink as before. 

Placing her glasses back on her hairline and having her bag in her lap, Kara took out her communication device and looked for some missed calls from her family. None. Even if they had indeed seen her while watching the coronation, she didn’t care. She was an adult, she was doing something she loved and she was for sure in no harm. She was sitting at a table with the King of Daxam for Rao’s sake! She was very aware of the fact that neither Krypton nor Daxam wanted this stupid war to continue and she had a feeling that the man before her would have a big role in putting an end to it all once and for all. 

She took out her journal next. Picked up her pen and started writing ideas down again. 

While reading something she had previously written related to the coronation, so focused on the words spread before her eyes, she didn’t notice the fact that the man before her raised from his place and moved before her. Only when her hand was covered by another one, but with the L ring on one of its fingers, did she raise her eyes. 

“C’mon.” that was all he had said before she was brought up on her feet. She placed her closed notebook on the table and in just mere seconds, she was standing in the arms of a certain Daxamite. 

The music was louder now and her eyes were scanning curiously their surroundings. People were slowly moving around her, them, in the same rhythm that she and her dance partner were. Kara was so fascinated by everything that was happening around her. She knew that Daxam was a screwed up planet, the royal family being okay with slavery and also the ones who made the people to not have a free will, give them enough alcohol so that they could be “lost” forever and the planet will not somehow morally evolve. She knew many things, she heard plenty of them from her family, from friends, from school, in history classes, from council members. Kara was always surrounded by people, who hated the planet. But maybe the planet was not that bad after all? What if this person who was leading her in dancing could save not only Krypton, by giving them the resources to keep living, but also somehow Daxam. 

The place where his palm was on her waist felt warmer and warmer every time they switched places or she twirled and then pulled back into his arms. Kara was so lost in thought and the analysis of everything surrounding her, thinking about ways to save people, either make them aware of the fact that they need to somehow step up, but also a strong cologne.

She felt warmth surrounding her, calmness, she had no idea why she thought that it could be because of the hot weather. She drowned into the feeling of warmness and felt like she was pulled into the darkness of sleep, even though she knew that she was fully awake. With one of her hands placed on the daxamite’s nape before her, she slowly played with the hairs her fingers could catch. Her simple and childish game, dance, in his hair, made the man before her feel like he was pulled into a sea of warmth and calmness too. Still, with half of his brain in the real world, his hearing caught a weird sound coming from their table. 

“Kara,” he said almost in a whisper. His deep voice made her eyes, which closed at some point during their dance, open and after eyelids, the space unwrapped. All his brain could think of while looking at them, was the brightness of the stars and the colour of comets running on the night’s sky.

She had no idea what was happening, it took her various seconds to come back to her senses and realise that she was hearing something very familiar, a Kryptonian song on Daxam… that couldn’t be it. “I think that your communication device is ringing.” his voice right in her ear. She broke from his embrace and moved towards the table, from which they moved away. She opened her bag and checked her ringing “phone”. _Mom_ . She accepted the call and after seconds she was able to hear the voice of her mother. “Where are you, sweetheart? The meeting is starting soon and you’re nowhere to be found.” Kara wetted her lips and turned her head in the direction of her former dance partner seeing him walking slowly to her table, sat himself back at the table and took another cigarette out of the pack and lit it up. 

“I’m just out… with a friend.” The noun in Kryptonese made the daxamite raise his eyebrows. “It might take a while for me to get back, I need to help them… you know… clean everything up, we decided that we should try some of those new terranean dishes that they’ve recently started bringing the receipts of…” she tried to excuse herself while she was looking through her back for some daxamian credits, when she found them she put them in the middle of the table, just enough to cover her meal and leave some more for the staff that was paid. At the sight, Mon-El stopped her hand, their eyes met and all he said was: “It’s on me.” Kara shook her head, not accepting to eat without paying. She took her hand out of his gently and put her bag on her shoulder, murmured a small “thank you” in daxamite, trying to make it as inaudible to her mother as she could, and left the terrace.

The king nodded his head in her direction and continued to inhale from his cigarette. People started to surround him, taking the tableware and cleaning the table not getting near the pile of credits in the middle. A blonde woman asked him if he wanted something else, the king shook his head and the money on the table got his attention again, He turned to the waiter on his right and said: “You should take it… she left them to pay for her meal.”

“Your Highness, you know that I can’t.” 

“I have no need for them, you do. You can consider it a tip for your good service.” he shrugged and then rose from his place, leaving the woman shocked at what had just happened with her king. She had never heard of the former prince to do something charitable… _It must have been because of that woman with the blue skirt._ She thought to herself. She eyed the credits again and took them and then headed to the cash register. She dropped all the money into the tips jar and thought about the woman who shared a table with her king. _She seemed nice… The king seemed interested in her, but the fact that she didn’t stay more meant that she was not interested in him or maybe she wasn’t a daxamite woman in need of attention._

At the other side of the city, Kara Zor-El was running through crowds of drunk and happy men. You know what they used to say: _“The daxamites like to drunken their subjects so they could rule in silence just as they want.”_ She tried to throw that thought out of her head because she knew that change would be brought at some point. She boarded and spent the next almost two hours in the ocean of stars looking through her notes for her next blog.

When she arrived back on Krypton and left the port, she started to shiver. The weather on Daxam was much hotter than the one on Krypton and the difference gave Kara no satisfaction, it made her sad even. Running through the people of Argo under the light of a setting sun, she had no worry. She was home, back on her planet, but she was for sure late. Seconds turned into minutes and that way her road home became shorter and shorter.

She started walking again when she saw her family’s coat of arms, the statue in front of her home. She hugged herself, the chillness of the Kryptonian evening catching up with her. Her steps were hurried on the pavemented alley to the entrance. She pushed the huge and heavy door and came face to face with her mother. She froze.

“Kara!” her mother went to warmly hug her. “We have been waiting for you. C’mon.” the woman told her daughter while her palm caught her elbow and the younger woman was dragged to the high halls of the El villa. The mother turned to her daughter the moment they both stopped in front of the door to the conference room. “Did you stay in the sun or something? Your cheeks are red, burnt by the sun, I think and you look like you’ve been running around… Also, are you full of dust? Where have you been?” 

“I met with some friends and we decided that we should take a hike, we went to Kryptonopolis. Plenty of time spent in the sun, so that’s why I have… the sunburns on my cheeks.” She lied to her mother, she had gotten used to this, her mother had no idea of her hobby, her “other job”, you can call it. She didn’t know the fact her daughter was studying in secret journalism, all she knew was that she took some extra classes for the law. 

“Oh, so you haven’t watched the coronation.” She wondered looking strangely at her, but a smile appeared on her face right after. “Let’s just go inside.” The parent nodded her head in the direction of the conference room in front of which they were.

Kara went ahead and opened the door slowly. All she saw inside is a big pile of papers and her father looking through some other with a pen between his lips. The young El walked towards the seat right in front of her father, took off her messenger bag, put in on the floor and sat down. Her mother picked the seat in her father’s right. She moved the pile of papers in the middle of the distance between them and their daughter. Kara eyed the papers strangely. She felt that something weird was going to happen, but she could not put her finger on what that could mean.

“I think you are aware of the fact that the high council of Krypton has been in negotiations with the daxamite leadership for a while.” Her mother started to explain. 

“We are very aware of the fact that they have just had the coronation, but these documents have been signed for a while now and they’re going to be part of the endurance policy, which won’t let neither Daxam nor Krypton attack each other. Also, this has been an idea of redeeming peace with the Daxamites for a while, it took a long time for us to finally get the courage to put in motion. Of which we are not proud.” Her father continued. 

“And why do you need me?” Kara asked, half scared, half intrigued of the situation. Thinking that she may have a new subject to write about after the coronation. 

“Take a Look.” Her mother said with a calm voice, but Kara knew her mother very well and she could feel the resistance somewhere deep inside her. She looked her in the eyes, the same eyes she had and tried to understand what was wrong, the meaning of all of that.

Kara looked at her mother once last time and then slowly took a part of the tall and heavy pile of papers off the table. She read slowly the words on the first page and froze.

  
  


_Marriage arrangement documents_

_compiled by the High Council of Krypton and Daxam, in the presence of King Lar and Queen Rhea_

_for_

_House of El of Krypton & the Royal House of Gand of Daxam _

  
  
  


  
  
  



	3. "Treasure at the end of a rainbow"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of her knew what the paper meant for her family, but looking up at her parents, her mind created a reply that would probably make her feel calmer.
> 
> “You know that Kal is still too young to marry, right?” the tone in her voice could give it all away: she was not only scared but also terrified. Her parents, noticing her half-joking tone, left a short laugh through their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I got the opportunity to finish it in a nice manner and the next of the conversation will be in the next chapter.

**CHAPTER THREE:**

_“Treasure at the end of a rainbow”_

_  
Marriage arrangement documents_

_compiled by the High Council of Krypton and Daxam, in the presence of King Lar and Queen Rhea_

_for_

_House of El of Krypton & the Royal House of Gand of Daxam _

She froze. Reading the words over and over again made the situation much worse. She could feel the worry with which her mother was looking at her, but she didn’t have the courage to look up from the paper. She was scared of what that paper truly meant. With shaking hands, she found the courage to turn the page. 

_At its second writing._

Those four words on the white paper made her even more scared and confused. Hundreds of questions were running around in her head. She was trembling. A part of her knew what the paper meant for her family, but looking up at her parents, her mind created a reply that would probably make her feel calmer.

“You know that Kal is still too young to marry, right?” the tone in her voice could give it all away: she was not only scared but also terrified. Her parents, noticing her half-joking tone, left a short laugh through their lips. 

Kara turned the page and she came face to face with a note:

_This contract has been updated to meet the needs of the Peace Treaty between Daxam and Krypton._

_As its first writing, the contract is to support the connection that is to be created between the planets, Daxam and Krypton._

She bit her lower lip and reread the note at least three times. ‘As its first writing’ was the sentence that was running through Kara’s head at the speed of light. She lifted a hand from the pile of papers and massaged her scalp still wetting and biting her lips. What was the real meaning of it all?

She could feel her parents’ eyes on her. She wanted to have a comeback, but she was frozen. 

“What?... What do you mean by ‘At its second writing.’?” She could feel her own voice shaking, her whole world on the verge of collapsing. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

The soothing voice of her mother broke the silence. “I need you to read it all first and then we will answer any questions you have.” Kara bit her lower lip again and wetted her lips, feeling anxious. 

She gave her parents one last look and with trembling hands, she flipped the page and started reading. The room fell into silence again, nobody daring to say another thing. 

  
  


_Section 1: INTRODUCTION_

  * _The contract is to be applied only to the male heir of The Royal Gand Family of Daxam, Mon-El Gand, and the female heir of the House of El of Krypton, Kara Zor-El._


  * _The contract will only be valid after the signatures of the senior members of the significant houses are present. Only four (4) signatures are to be present if the two heirs are under the age of 18. In the case that only one/ both of the contracting-parties are legally adults, their signature/signatures is/are to be present in their significant places._


  * _In the case of the annulation of the peace treaty, before the wedding, this contract will remain active._


  * _This contract has been compiled by the High Council of Krypton and Daxam, in the presence of the Royal Family of Daxam._


  * _By signing this contract, all the contracting-parties have agreed to the terms and conditions of this act and the leaderships of both planets have declared the peace treaty available._


  * _This act nor its components are to be shared with people outside the council, the most trusted staff and security._


  * _This act can be changed only after the matrimonial union by the High Council of Daxam and Krypton in the presence of King Mon-El and Queen Kara of Daxam._



_Section 2: BEFORE THE UNION_

_Before the matrimonial union, the betrothed couple:_

  * _Will be able to travel to each other’s planets to attend special occasions that will nutrify the image of both the treaty and the union._


  * _Kara Zor-El is to be able to finish her studies in interplanetary law at the Central University of Argo City._


  * _The betrothed couple are to be both seen in public wearing silver bands that show their following union._


  * _During the time of this section, the first part of the treaty will take place:_


  * _Both Kryptonian and Daxamian troops will head back for their planets._


  * _Daxam will send the first ship with the needed supplies to stable Krypton’s core._


  * _Krypton is to present the Royal family of Daxam with the research._
  * _In the last two months before the union, Kara Zor-El is to start moving completely on Daxam and prepare for her royal duties as Queen and her duties as a wife._



_Section 3: THE UNION_

  * _The union is to combine both aspects of the Kryptonian and Daxamian wedding._


  * _Two legal unions shall take place, one on Krypton and one of Daxam._


  * _The Daxamian Wedding will also include the legal union by the Daxamian Law._


  * _The Kryptonian wedding will take place in Kandor City, in front of guests chosen by both families. It will also take place two weeks before the Daxamian wedding._


  * _The Daxamian wedding is not to take place in a private environment. It will take place in the Royal Cathedral in the capital of Daxam, Daxlor or Daxam City._


  * _During the Kryptonian wedding, the couple is to exchange the bracelets that will show their union and the daxamite heir of the Royal Family is to take part in the ranking ceremony, becoming part of the House of El._
  * _During the Daxamian wedding, the silver bands will be replaced by golden ones. Also, they will perform the ring bonding ceremony._



_Section 4: AFTER THE UNION_

_All the following points are to show the public that the nations of Daxam and Krypton are at peace._

  * _The newlywed will be given a house both on Daxam, in Daxam City/Daxlor and Krypton, in Argo City or Kandor City._


  * _The House of El coat of arms is to be combined to the Gand coat of arms after Kara Zor-El ascension to the Daxamian throne._


  * _The spouses are to consummate the marriage. One (1) Daxtonian heir is to be conceived through natural ways in the first year of the marriage, no scientific way is accepted in order of achieving an heir that is truly half of both races. The following are to be conceived in a way chosen by the parents._
  * _The spouses are to be present at every High Council of Krypton discussion, as well as Treaty updates after their ascensions to the throne._



_Section 5: THE ANNULATION_

_This Act is to be annulled only in the following situations:_

  * _In the one year before the union of Mon-El and Kara, if the peace treaty is annulled, this contract is too._


  * _One of them commits treason to the royal family or against the other, an illegal act that could harm the safety of either one of the privy families and spouses._


  * _If the female contractor is to be found to have a relationship outside the union, until a time chosen by the spouses._


  * _Failure to conceive an heir in the first year after the Daxamian wedding._



_The act is not to be annulled in case the original is to be lost or destroyed. Both privy families will have a copy, as well as the High Councils of both Daxam and Krypton. The act is to be presently attached to the Treaty._

_If this document is to be annulled, before the matrimonial union, because of one of the situations above, the treaty is to be annulled and/ either rewritten, depending on the situation._

_Section 6: RESPONSIBILITIES OF THE CONTRACTING-PARTIES_

  * _The Peace Treaty act is not to be violated._


  * _Kara Zor-El is not to be harmed in any way on Daxam either Kryptonian soil. The person is to be judged by both the laws of Daxam and Krypton. In more aggravated situations, this act will be broken as well as the peace treaty._


  * _Mon-El Gand is not to be harmed on either Krypton nor Daxam. The accuser is to be judged by the laws of both planets. In a more aggravated situation, it will result in this document being broken as well as the treaty._


  * _The supply and information exchange to take place according to the Peace Treaty and its uploads._


  * _If either of the spouses is to die, the terms of both contracts are to be reconsidered._



_Section 7: CONCLUSION_

  * _This Act, from the moment it is signed by all the adult members of the contracting-parties, can only be modified by the High Council of both planets in the presence of King Mon-El and Queen Kara of Daxam._


  * _This agreement can be considered an annexe to the Peace Treaty._


  * _This contract will take effect immediately upon the validation of both the peace treaty and the presence of all the signatures of the alive senior members of the privy families._



_Section 8: SIGNATURES_

  * _King Lar Gand of Daxam:_
  * _Queen Rhea Gand of Daxam:_
  * _Zor-El:_
  * _Alura Zor-El:_



_Only if the contracting-parties are the legal age of 18, this part shall be completed:_

  * _Mon-El Gand of Daxam:_
  * _Kara Zor-El:_



  
  


By the end of it all, Kara’s head was spinning. She was trying to swallow what was left of her saliva, which miraculously disappeared during the reading. Her eyes were full of tears and with determination, she never thought she could have closed the act and while she was rising from her place, dropped the papers on the table. A small thud filled the air and it was followed by her angry steps. She made her way to the curtained windows, hugged herself and admired the way the sun was setting as well as the faces of the rankless running through the streets of Argo City, some going home from work, some with kids at their side.

She was a 21-year-old woman and knew that by at least the age of 25 she would have to be married and wait for her first child, that would be artificially created in the birthing matrix. And she had always thought she would marry because of love.

Her teary eyes were on her right hand, while the left one was still placed in a way that she could get some comfort. She looked at the ring on the ring finger. _A gift. A promise ring._ She felt a tear coming down her cheek when she remembered the words of her boyfriend while giving her the jewellery, Jams-Ol, or how she liked to call him: James.

_“Happy birthday, baby,” she heard his voice echo through the apartment the moment she closed the front door. She smiled while she took off her shoes. And while she turned to take off her jacket and out of nowhere, her waist was embraced by a pair of strong arms._

_She was pampered with kisses all over her face and neck, while giggles were leaving through her lips. In the arms of the man she fell in love with, Kara felt at ease. She turned into the embrace and interlaced her arms after his neck and smiled brightly at him, he kissed her slowly and they twirled in the hallway, heading to the living room._

_The sunlight was bathing the room, which she fell asleep in so many times, laughed so many times… He pecked both her cheeks, each of them twice, thrice and she started giggling again. “I want to give you your gift now. Is that all right?” his deep voice, right into her ear made her smile again. She felt like she was floating on a cloud in his arms. The light of the red sun warmed her skin with its touch. The only thing she dared to do, not to disturb the feeling alike flying she was having, was to nod at him with a huge smile still plastered on her face. He could bet on thousands of credits that she was the sun in person, a daughter of Rao Himself, a goddess, just by looking at her smile and breathing her flowery scent in._

_He broke the embrace and disappeared, heading to his bedroom. Coming back, not more than five minutes later, he had a wrapped up box in his hand. The gift was smaller than the surface of his hand. He smiled at her again and gave her his gift, right after capturing her lips in a kiss._

_With the gift now in hand, Kara took out the red ribbon and then opened the box. She came face to face to the most beautiful ring she had ever laid her eyes on. The blonde woman could feel the way the diamond was smiling at her in a knowing and joking manner. She had no idea what to think of the gift. But the way the gold and the silver were embracing each other under the diamond, made her shiver. Her brain was running at one thousand kilometres per second and her breath had been lost at some point too._

_“I promise you, that I will love you forever,” he said in an almost whisper. She didn’t think the words through, she was too caught up in a moment and all that could leave her lips was a heartful “I love you too.” while tears of happiness were rolling slowly down her reddened cheeks. His fingers were fast enough to catch most of those tears and right after she was pulled into a warm and loving hug by her lover._

She had no idea what the true meaning of that ring was. He had never mentioned its true meaning. He had not offered it to her while he was down on one knee, with a loving speech prepared and a huge smile on his face. A speech that was finished with a sentence that could change her life entirely. _‘Will you marry me?’_ She never heard it coming from him and she had only realised that then.

“We wanted to propose, didn’t he?” was released from her trembling lips into the silent room. She turned in the direction of her parents and she met the calming eyes of her mother. “You knew that he wanted to do it, didn’t you?” the bitterness, just like poison, was into the air at last.

“He asked for your hand in marriage.” her father spoke. Kara froze again. “I wanted… We wanted… to say ‘yes’ because we knew that he was worthy of it. But… we couldn’t, we had a duty and a problem on our hands, a problem that could have harmed your life too. A problem that we promised to solve.” Kara tried to swallow what was left of her saliva, but her mouth was dry.

“More than a decade ago,” her mother came in. “We knew that Krypton was on the verge of exploding. You were only ten at the time.” the mother wetted her lips and interlaced her hands on the table before her, trying to find the strength to tell her child a story that became reality for their family. “We had some plans already in the making, but they weren’t finished and we were out of time. We knew that in the following two years, we would be doomed either way. One of the plans was to send you and Kal on a planet far away from here, on Earth. And another was to create a shield that would spare our city. We had no time to finish the shield and I could not make myself send you away. And then we found something out from one of our ambassadors on Daxam.” Kara, still standing by the windows, was gripping the flesh of her arms, somehow in anger, but also pain. She had no idea that she was so close to losing her family or her life.

Alura paused and looked at her husband for strength. With his warm hand now covering her cold and sweaty ones, the mother continued her story. “The Queen was looking for a possible future wife for her only son. Unfortunately, the previous one died in a fire. We knew that Daxam could help us, but we weren’t interested to link ourselves to a planet like Daxam in any way, but we needed to. We were going to die. The Queen only wanted someone of noble race, someone who would bring her family even more power somehow. And we did it, we sent her a letter, in which we explained that we, the House of El of Krypton, were interested in linking ourselves to the Royal Family of Daxam. After a lot of discussion with the High Council and not so many letters with the Queen, or possibly her advisors, we scheduled a meeting in Daxam City.”

“I remember… you left for a business trip for around two weeks and I stayed with Uncle Jor-El and Lara. She was pregnant at the time. I remember being so fascinated by the fact that she was pregnant. I was following her around the house and most of the time staring at her belly like it was the treasure at the end of a rainbow.” she was playing with the ring on her finger at that moment and smiling at the memory.

“That was when we met with the Royal Family, yes. We wanted to bring you with us, with the hope that you would make some kind of connection with the prince, but we couldn’t… bringing you with us meant that you would have to grow up faster than normal, you were- are supposed to somehow save all of us by being part of this arrangement.” a pregnant pause filled the air. “I just wanted you to live your life the way you wanted before you had to be sucked into all of this.” the daughter was at a loss of words.

“And a week before your birthday that boy came to us, a ring in hand and asked for your hand in marriage. Even though we wanted to… we couldn’t, we have a duty to our planet. And I would prefer knowing you alive, but hating our guts, than dead or lost somewhere far away from here.” Both pairs of eyes, filled with tears, met and on her pale cheeks, Kara started to have slim trickles dancing their way down.

The daughter nodded, somehow accepting her fate, but still having a part of her heart damaged from the moment she had found out that she could’ve been preparing for a wedding at that moment. She was still on a road with that destination, but at the altar, she was not awaited by a man with chocolate skin and amber eyes that made her feel at home, she was awaited by a man with icy grey eyes and fair skin, who she knew nothing more than the fact that he was a hard-core smoker and the king of a whole planet. Kara was not happy with the situation she was in, but she knew that she had no choice but to comply. _For her safety, for her parents’ safety, for her planet. For everyone’s safety._

“For our safety.” left her mouth in the form of a whisper, just as another tear fell down her cheek.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe! kisses xx


	4. "A starless night sky"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night sky, but with no star being able to shyly make its way through thick clouds, was all that she could think of at that moment. Also, the sense of smell, a feeling of rain, down-pouring rain, filled her lungs. Deep down she knew that the rain would not fall from the sky but from behind the eyelids of the woman before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope that I find you all well and healthy. I know it took me a longer time this time t get this chapter done, but I didn't find the motivation to get it done until this last few days. 
> 
> Anyways, have a good read and I hope to "see" you all soon, I think that I will start the next one pretty soon because you know... we're in quarantine.

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

_“A starless night sky_ _”_

  
  
  


Kara gulped and moved her eyes from the city to her parents.

  
  


“So… Where- Do you have a pen?” her words only brought confusion on her parents’ faces. “Or am I supposed to sign with the King too?” sitting back down at the table, she started to go through the papers in front of her while she bit her lower lip. She knew that the bottom half was the peace treaty but she had no interest in reading that then.

“No need. All the copies will be signed at the next council meeting with the King, which is in seven days.” her father answered, the statement bringing no piece of news. Kara was aware that there would be another round of negotiations coming up because she was told that back on Daxam by the Daxamite king himself. She gulped once more and then rose back on her feet. 

“I assume that we’re finished for now, aren’t we?” She only got nods in return. She picked her bag, put it back on her shoulder and went to the door. With a hand on the handle she turned to her parents: “Dinner is served in one hour, right?” Again she got only nods in return, as well as a low ‘mhm’ from her mother.

Kara left the room and walked to the stairs, going towards her room in a hurry. When she finally reached the familiarity of her chambers, she threw her bag on the bed and started to undress while walking towards her walk-in-closet. 

Only in her undergarments, the blonde was searching angrily through the hanging and folded clothes for her training suit. She was biting her lower lip hard and her eyes were full of tears. When she finally found the piece of clothing she was looking for, she put it on and the sneakers followed in the same haste rhythm. 

Next stop of her ride was her vanity. She took off all her rings, threw them on the table with no worry of them breaking and snatched some hair bands. She tied her hair up and the remaining were placed on her hand, in case the one from her hair broke. 

The woman turned so she could face the whole room from her place in front of the vanity. She saw the bed. A curse left her lips and then stormed off out the door, the door closing after her loudly. 

She was once more running through the halls of her house, but now she was heading for the gym in the need to punch things out of anger on both herself and her stupidly, already planned destiny. Entering the gym, she saw her best friend, Alex, and she stopped to look at her longly. 

The brunette didn’t acknowledge her presence because of the EarPods in her ears and the intense fight she was having with the punching bag. But Kara just stood in the entrance and continued to look at her, or maybe through her. 

She looked at her friend and saw none of the worries she had. She hadn’t just found out that she was to be the Queen of a whole planet, that her people had been at war for decades. She didn’t have to break up with her partner of two years so she could just jump to being engaged to another. She didn’t have that much weight on her shoulders suddenly, out of nowhere. 

Kara was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn’t acknowledge the fact that her friend stopped what she was doing and looked at her worryingly. “Kara, you all right?” Her calm voice filled the air, but the peer didn’t snap out of her trance. Only when she had the other woman in front of her face, with her hands on her arms, slowly shaking her, did Kara come back. 

“Yeah, yeah. Alex! Hi!” 

“Are you all right?” Kara had no idea what to tell her. She was so lost in her own head and had no idea where her thoughts ended and reality began. She was lost.

“I need to punch something.” was the only thing that could pass through her lips. The only thing that had no real effect on her mental status. The blonde moved towards a table with the thought of wrapping her hands to get ready to punch something, even someone if she got the chance. 

“Kara, something is wrong. I can see it on your face.” Alex’s worried voice was like a background sound, hardly being assimilated by the angry and hurt El, who was now stepping on the mat. 

She eyed the punching bag in front of her. She got angry. Punched once. Screamed. Punched a second time. Screamed again. 

The calling of her name in the background was long gone. All her eyes, which were filled with tears, could see before her, was red between the waves of her salty water. She punched again. And again. And at some point, she was stopped. 

Alex, now with a concerned look, spoke again. “What is wrong?” Her thick half Kryptonian-Daxamite accent filling the air. 

“I’m getting married! That’s what’s wrong!” She screamed and snatched her arm from Alex’s grasp and went back to her punching. 

“Kara! That’s amazing! We should be throwing a parade right now!” 

The enthusiasm in her half Daxamite friend made Kara even angrier. “You, Daxamites, and your damn genes.” She punched. “And parades.” She punched again. “And fucking arranged marriages.” She punched again, with the anger of a bull seeing red before their eyes and that time the bag broke and all of its contents fell on the mat. 

Kara moved backwards, biting her lip and huffing angrily, just like after completing a marathon. Kara fell on the floor and started unwrapping her hands. She fell silent. Her friend looked at her both confused and concerned. She had no idea what was wrong. 

“Kara… What’s wrong? Please tell me.” She tried so hard not to show that she got hurt by the comment about her kind. Even though she was born from a Daxamite father, who was not there a lot, _‘What a joke, isn’t it?’_ , and a Kryptonian mother, she still valued her paternal roots. She was part Daxamite, but she didn’t act like one at all, the Kryptonian gene inside of her made sure of that. 

The Daxtonian sat before her friend, who looked like a puppy, which didn’t get the attention it needed. But at the same time, the look in her eyes showed so much hurt, the blue became almost grey, and the cosmos filled with comets in them was long gone. 

“I’m getting married.” Her screams were replaced by a calm, almost whispered voice. Biting and wetting her lips became such a loving hobby of hers that day. Playing with her ringless fingers, the Kryptonian had no courage to lift her eyes from a previously chosen place on the mat, practically looking through the floor into the other space.

“Kara… Why aren’t you happy then? On every planet, a marriage proposal is seen as something amazing! Women jump and giggle and cry, because of happiness, you know. And on some planets… yeah… we throw parades.” She eyed the blonde carefully, but all that she could see was how the life of a flower, which was blossoming so beautifully, spreading light through all the rooms she entered, was losing its brightness slowly. A night sky, but with no star being able to shyly make its way through thick clouds, was all that she could think of at that moment. Also, the sense of smell, a feeling of rain, down-pouring rain, filled her lungs. Deep down she knew that the rain would not fall from the sky but from behind the eyelids of the woman before her. 

Soft and short breaths, almost inaudible, filled the air and all Alex wanted to find, was a way to comfort her. With no idea, no information regarding the weight of the situation, the Kryptonian was in, she enfolded her friend in a hug. 

The half Daxamite’s shoulder was suddenly the coffer that kept sobs hidden. The material of her dark-red bodysuit was getting danker and danker with every sob, just as the embrace became warmer and warmer and familiar for the younger woman. 

Kara’s mind was blank. She knew that the only way to let it out was through crying. Her body was getting tired and numb with every sob that left her lips and every tear that fell on her pale cheeks. 

After minutes that felt more like hours, or even days, the sobs stopped. The blonde was left now with a sore throat, a splitting headache and a worn-out body. She moved her head a couple of times, similar to the movements of a cat asking for attention, and then embraced her friends lightly. 

“There is an arrangement…” she said in almost whisper, shyness filling her voice. “So there can be peace between Daxam and Krypton, once and for all… and also not to have this planet explode… I’m marrying the King.” 

Alex froze. Kara coughed in her friend’s shoulder and hugged her harder, somehow trying to bring her back to the land of the living from her frozen state, maybe even trying to warm her.

“You say that you are going to be married to Mon-El of Daxam? The King of Daxam?” 

Kara broke off the embrace when the sound of Alex’s voice became louder and louder. She sat again on the mat, now with her hands hugging her knees, comforting herself. She waited for her friend’s voice to fill the silence again. She studied her shocked face, but also saw from behind her eyes how hard she was thinking of something.

They fell into silence.

When the Kryptonian felt coldness surrounding her, but she continued to stay there, hugging her knees on the mat, but also wiped her cheeks and took a deep breath. 

“I have to break up with James and…” she paused and started to play with her ringless fingers. She caressed her ring finger, her brain getting used to the white gold ring she placed there more than a month ago. “I’m telling you this because I trust you with this. It’s very important, Alex. I can’t have you tell this to anyone, this stays only between the two of us.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” 

“This is supposed to be something out of love, real for the public eye,” Kara said in a hesitant tone. “and I have to make even James believe that it is true and it came out of nowhere, while… while we were together.”

“When are you announcing the engagement?” said Alex after a great number of seconds spent thinking. Kara just looked at her surprised; she had no idea. 

She just shrugged. “I think I’ll find out in a week when we sign the acts,” she mumbled and then rose back to her feet. “Aren’t you going to make a joke or something?” the blonde tried to lighten up the mood, even though she was the one crying five minutes ago.

“You want a joke? I can give you one.” the brunette responded while she rose to her feet as well. She cracked her neck, stretched her arms ahead and plastered a joker-like smile on her face. “Your virgin ass is gonna love all the sex.” 

Kara froze in mid-laugh. She was shocked. She was somehow offended, but she knew it was only a childish joke so she slapped Alex’s arm while maintaining her mouth open in a shocked manner. 

“You’re going to pay.” the blonde gave her the look an adult gives when the child did a stupid thing and they broke something and pointed a finger at her. 

“It’s the truth. You’re going to love it, I can’t wait to tell you I told you so. You really got lucky in that department. You managed to score a hot, handsome and one of the best-ranked sex partners in this galaxy.”

“Alex, what is wrong with you?”

“You know… your rule about ’No sex before marriage’ is lame as fuck but you know have this opportunity… damn, I’m jealous.”

“Last time I checked, you were not interested in males…?”

“Of course not, but Kara… Your parents picked the right man in this department.”

“No! Just no!” Kara felt embarrassed, she twirled with her cheeks in her palms.

“You’re marrying my cousin, by the way...” came out half-joking and Kara was taken by surprise again, she rose her head from her hands.

“I’m doing what?!” was released in a surprised manner and Kara’s eyes were the size of two giant stars. “You mean that… that you’re related to my betrothed and I had no idea?” hurt no longer being seen on her face, only shook. 

“Yeah, what’s so bad about that?” she said with a thick daxamite accent, only trying to piss her friend off. 

“We’ve known each other for years and I only found out that you're basically a daxamite royal. “ the response was accompanied by a movement of her arms that indicated her, similar to the time you present something to someone. 

“I’m not actually royal, not like you will be though. I’m part Kryptonian and a bastard child, so that stripped me off of the right to at least be considered a royal.” She shrugged. “I met the king though… once or twice. Hot as hell even when he was a teenager, but he didn’t talk much. I think that he is more of a mama-boy, so that could be a problem…” Alex moved her mouth from one side to the other and scratched her chin. 

“Well…” while saying that, Kara, now on both feet, started taking steps backwards and playing with the not long enough sleeves of her training suit. It brought her no comfort. No rings, no sleeves. She was very anxious and she didn’t have anything for her fingers to play with, so she could fight an emotional tether that could calm her. She started slowly to pace. The colour of her eyes was slowly coming back, but it was no near the colour of a space covered in comets. The bright blue was still replaced by a darker one. She was still struggling and she had no reason to have her eyes sparkle. “Dinner is soon, so… we should get changed up.” Kara looked at her friend and then she left the room slowly.

The sound of her steps was something she didn’t pay attention to while she was walking through the high and large halls of the El residence. She admired the plants on each of her sides when she reached the ground level, the training room being situated in the underground level of the house. 

The setting sun, almost lost to the infinitude of night, was trying to reach the greenery that was stretching their leaves out, hoping to reach the rays too. The white marble flooring seemed like warm sand and because of the windows, placed on each side, the room felt like a greenhouse, but it was only the main hall, right in front of the entrance.

Kara stopped when she heard laughs coming from the dining room. She wiped her, now dried out cheeks, and made her way towards the room. 

The sight before her eyes left her frozen once more. 

Dozens of candles were placed all over the room. The round glass table in the middle of the room held at least twenty burning candles, which were surrounded by Dar-Essas of various colours, from its most known, pink, to the rare known ones, deep red, orange and yellow. Some of them looked even just like some terranean flowers, tulips, when they were fully bloomed, ready to show and give all of themselves to the world. 

A certain boy could be considered guilty for some part of the laughs. His chocolate skin was glistening in the soft and calm river of light coming from the candles. His raven eyes looked just like melted chocolate, a product Kara was craving at that moment. She was lost in a trance but felt a smile forming on her lips, a smile that lit the entire room even more.

Just like feeling her presence in the room, the dark-skinned man turned around with a huge smile on his face. His eyes shone, even more, the chocolate in them making Kara’s heart warm, the feeling of home making its presence felt.

They moved slowly towards each other and met in the middle. She left a sigh through her parted lips the moment their bodies met. She inhaled his scent with closed eyes. Losing herself in the embrace, in the moment, she didn’t hear her name being called by him.

“Kara?” she moved her head and dipped her head as much as she could between his shoulder and neck. With arms enfolded around his broad shoulders and eyes still closed and taking in the feeling and the smell of him, she lost the small number of times her name coming through his lips in a scared and confused manner.

She broke off from the embrace and wiped her, now wet, cheeks. She didn’t know when she started crying again, but she did. His confused and deep male voice was just a grave background sound. Her parents weren’t saying anything, they knew that everything was hard for her, so they didn’t want to interfere.

“I’m just… I’m just gonna go and take a shower.” she gulped and then left the room running. Jams went to follow her but he was stopped by a small but powerful hand being placed on his chest. 

“She needs some time alone. She will come back after she calms down,” Alex stated calmly while giving the remaining Els a long look.

“I will go and check on her later, don’t worry. Now let’s…” she paused and gave the warmly lit room a look. A small smile formed on her lips and made her way slowly towards the table. “Is it okay if we let them be tonight?” the question was addressed to the parents in the room. 

The question just got nods as a reply. Alex went towards the table to help the man with the setting with a straight face, but all she could think of was the way he will get caught up in a war of morals and political ideals and end up hurt, but only on an emotional level. Maybe even more than the blonde upstairs, because he would never be allowed to know what truly happened between him and the young woman he dreamt to marry one day.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on Tumblr: agentsofshield; Instagram: weirdfanaus
> 
> if you wanna chat, you can find me there/
> 
> stay safe xx


	5. Golden Red and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The call of her name broke the silence between them. “What’s wrong?” was what followed. He knew her, that was certain. They knew their moods. They knew what to do when either of them was down.  
> But the look on his face showed that he had no idea what was happening behind the Thalonian oceans filled with chunks of ice in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know the title is different, but I decided to change it from "For Our Safety" to something fancier and here it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Golden Red and Ice** _

The sound of water droplets hitting the tile filled the whole bathroom. Through the warm thick fog, the shadow of a moving body could be seen. Arms were supporting it against the tiled wall and the once bright blonde haired head was under the water.

She straightened her back and brought her palms over her face. Now fully placed under the pouring, she had her head tilted upwards and water covered her face. She sighed and reached for the sponge, put some soap on it, and began to clean herself. The dust that once was at the bottom of her legs got cleaned and in its trace bubbles were left, a move that soothed the Kryptonian female. While washing her hair with shampoo, her head was blank. She felt kind of relieved that in that bathroom, in that shower, she got to be only Kara. Not a member of the House of El, not someone that was to be wed to the King of another planet, not someone’s soon-to-no-longer-be girlfriend. Just a girl, who felt like her entire world was collapsing over and around her. 

Her soapy hands roamed all over her body, spreading the liquid so that she could clean herself up. She touched and felt the delicate surface of her skin around her hips, she squeezed it hard, partially in anger, but also in hurt. And at that moment the girl collapsed on the tiled floor of the shower in a thud. Her tears were hidden by the running water and dark blonde long locks of hair. 

With her arms hugging her knees and her forehead in the place between them, she somehow felt at ease, protected. In that bathroom no one could hurt her, no one could lie to her, no one could hide important and life-changing papers and arrangements. 

After almost half an hour that felt more like an eternity, the water turned from boiling hot to freezing cold. The Kryptonian slowly rose to her feet and shakingly made her way toward the exit of the shower. 

Her legs and hands were shaking and she was taking short and frequent breaths. Her head was aching and the world before her was spinning. By the time she reached the door leading to the dressing room, the floor of the bathroom was painted with drops of water and soap. Supporting herself by the door, Kara took some long breaths and gripped the door handle, opening it. 

She stepped carefully on the fluffy rug laid on the wooden floors and with an ambition, she didn’t think she had in herself at that moment she went through the room in an instant reaching the wardrobe that had her nightclothes inside. 

Kara, with shaking hands, took a nightgown and threw it over her damp hair and rummaged through other drawers in search of a pair of undergarments and socks. When she was stepping through her lingerie, the door leading to the room opened and a low gasp came from behind the door.

“Kara, are you-- Oh my Rao!” Jams’ voice filled the pressing silence present in the room and after apologizing he closed the door on his way out. He didn’t comment on how much he had seen of his girlfriend’s skin, skin that he ached to caress and touch. He had never seen the blonde in a state similar to the one they were in. 

The chocolate-skinned man seated himself on the messy bed placed in the middle of the bedroom. He looked awkwardly around himself and at the mattress. He wanted to get to the next step of their relationship, but he was sure that she didn’t, yet. And his dark brown eyes continued to run over the surfaces of a room he wasn’t that familiar with, as he would’ve wanted. He studied the big windows, covered in soft thin white curtains, and the city that sprawled behind the glass. The high buildings made of steel and glass in Argo City were something familiar to him and looking at them through the windows of his girlfriend’s chambers was a relaxing feeling. 

By the wall-high windows, was a grey table with dozens of holo crystals, pens and books spread out on. Right in front of it was towering a bookcase of the same colour. Books of various colours, sizes and genres were crammed and placed in weird positions, Jams knowing that they were for sure thrown in Kara’s usual state of hurry while searching for something. In the last two bottom shelves, transparent boxes filled with holo crystals in colours varying from pale red to bright blue, meant to store more information than books had ever been able to. 

The diamond-like shape of the room allowed Kara to have another window, facing the trees of the Municipal Park of Argo City. Through this one, sunlight was getting into, covering almost every surface of the Kryptonian woman’s room. The bed, on which he was seated, laid in the proximity of that window and it was one of the first things that got to be sunbathed at that late hour in the day. The mattress was one of the biggest and softest ones he had ever seen and felt under his fingers and was covered in lilac and magenta bed sheets. At the head of the bed, stood a lined headboard that matched the neutral colour already present in the room. The walls were paler than the furniture inside the suite, almost white, with the exception being the one behind the bed, which was a dark grey, almost black. 

The dark wall had a painting with the Rao System on it. With Boron being the first, a small brown planet, closest to the sun, followed by a slightly bigger Phalon of a yellow just like a sunflower. Thalon followed, bigger than Phalon, and was covered by a sapphire blue colour, that shew that the planet was indeed made only of water. Thalon, because of its proximity to Daxam and the so-called circle of life of the system, was the first planet in the system that had a population, but only inside the Polar Circles. Following was the infamous planet of a furious red with lines of gold, which were, in fact, ancient walls, created to divide the planet into kingdoms. Daxam, bigger than Thalon, but smaller than Krypton, was a world of whose population had the opportunity to experience four seasons, winter, spring, summer and autumn. The biggest planet in the system of an ice-like colour was next. Krypton stood out proudly surrounded by Daxam’s two moons, Galatea and Lunae and its own, Wegthor, Koron, Xenon and Mithen. Krypton, just like the colour of its atmosphere, was a cold planet, with also four seasons. One with low temperatures and harsh snowfalls and winds, called just winter. The Kryptonian winters were the longest in the whole system, taking almost half of a cycle. The summer was the shortest, with somewhere close to two months of warmer weather and longer days, but not as long and beautiful as the Daxamian ones. The spring and autumn were indeed seasons of transition. The rebirth of vegetation started in late winter and ended at the end of summer, whereas the season of harvesting happened in late autumn, early winter. And at last, the farthest from the sun, was Haron of a bluish-white colour circled by its ice ring. 

Jams knew how important that wall was for a girl like Kara. As a member of an esteemed house meant that you got to see these planets, which were drawn on the wall, in person and experience them. Daxam was nothing new for his lover. He has heard stories of their long and warm days, their gardens and orchards, full of fruits from all over the galaxy, and other, and flowers of various colours that you might have never heard the name of. 

The door of the dressing room opened and a white-skinned, blonde female stepped silently on the tiled floor towards the couch near the bookcase. She took her dark blue dressing gown, put it on, made a couple more walks around the room and in the end she hugged her slender body while sitting in front of the table. 

With her eyes focused on the screen and keyboard in front of her, she didn’t notice the man, who was once seated on her purple bed, take a place behind her and hug her.

She froze. 

He noticed.

He took his arms off from around her, gave her a long, somehow hurt look, while she was still staring at the screen before her. An article half-written and a photo of a young king with grey-blue eyes next to it.

Only after long minutes after he sat in the chair he dragged closest to her, did Kara face him. Big blue eyes, just like comets stared into deep brown, just like chocolate.

She loved him, that was certain, but what she had found out hours ago, in a room, under the safe roof she was now, changed their whole dynamic, their harmony. It changed her view of him.

He  _ wanted  _ to marry her. 

Such a hopeful word:  _ wanted _ . He  _ wanted  _ a life by her side. He  _ wanted _ to share a bed for his entire life with her. He  _ wanted _ children with her. 

But they couldn’t.

She  _ wanted  _ that too. So much. She dreamed of it. She dreamed of his eyes in the sunlight of the morning. She dreamed of their first time. She dreamed of their wedding, their vows exchanged, the cries,  _ their  _ wedding bracelets and children. She dreamed of a house, warm, calm, full of the smell of him. 

But she couldn’t have that.

She might be no princess. She might not be the future queen of her world. But she would be of another. She would marry, exchange wedding bracelets, vows, maybe cry and have children.

But those dreams she once had, they would not have him in them when they become reality. His warm skin, his eyes so deep, which would turn to a reddish-brown while in certain sunlight… they would not get to mess up with her own. 

The call of her name broke the silence between them. “What’s wrong?” was what followed. He knew her, that was certain. They knew their moods. They knew what to do when either of them was down. 

But the look on his face showed that he had no idea what was happening behind the Thalonian oceans filled with chunks of ice in her eyes. 

“Nothing…” she mumbled and broke their eye contact. She touched her face, meaning to wipe out a tear that had slid down her cheek. “Nothing is wrong.” She moved in her chair, facing the blue screen before her once more. 

She felt his eyes drift to her hand, spread on the surface near the keyboard, ready to write down an objective opinion of what her betrothed’s coronation was like.  _ Betrothed.  _ She felt her stomach twist.

“Kara, something is going on. Talk to me.” his pleading tone echoed like a gong inside her head. “You know that it might get easier if you talk to someone about it.” 

“I did. It didn’t.” And then she rose from her chair and started to pace around the room. He just followed her movements and gestures. Her trembling hands and bottom lip. She looked into the light at least five times, before looking at him once for a second. It felt like he got hit by an aircraft. His whole body trembled when he saw the tears in her eyes. 

Karal looked at Jams long before the words left her lips. 

“I think we need to take a break.”

He looked puzzled.  _ A break.  _ Her words echoed in the diamond-shaped room, in his head, in his consciousness and unconsciousness. It felt like a hard slap in the face.

_ You look like you’re going to fall apart right in front of me and you tell me to get away from you. _ His eyes tried to find hers. See if what she had said was true. But every time they got close to meeting, hers fixed on another spot on the walls.

“Kara, you can’t possibly say that. You’re not okay. Let’s talk this through.” he tried to reason, but the woman in front of him was stubborn and if she had something on her mind, she would get it.

“You once told me that… You would accept whatever I choose to do in this.” she made a gesture between them. “I need you to give me some time. I need some things to figure out. I can’t get married this young…” She felt the lie sting on her tongue after it left her mouth. 

“Married? Kara, what is going on? I didn’t propose marriage.”

She looked at him from her place in the middle of the room. Hair, now drier than before but still wet, was on her pale face and flushed cheeks. Her long pause, paired with the painful look in her ocean blue eyes, gave him the answer he didn’t need. 

_ She knew. _

Her sight moved to the vanity beside the bathroom’s door. They both could see the white gold ring shining in the soft lights of the city.

“You did,” her voice was almost a whisper and if they were outside, the answer would probably be lost in the passing wind. “And you want it, but I cannot give it to you… now.”

He looked puzzled at her. “Why not?” 

“I just can’t.” She shrugged and hugged herself even more. “I need to figure myself first and a marriage will not help me do that.”

“We can find ourselves in each other.” his eyes sparkled and she would’ve kissed him multiple times, but she couldn’t. She needed all of this… she needed her future marriage to look real for the man before her. 

She needs to break the heart of the man she loved, so she might at least try and enter an arranged marriage at least half of herself. With her conscience closer to peace than while still having a connection to Jams. She would not doom Krypton for her sake. 

“You know that. Kara, you can’t just break a long term relationship like this.”

“I don’t love you anymore.”  _ Liar.  _ Their eyes met. She felt how his whole world shook and break in pieces.

“What?” was his only response. “Kara?”

The woman only gagged and started to walk backwards, towards her desk, screen still on in her back. Turquoise light painting the hurt look on his face. 

And she didn’t know how she did it.

But she gave the coldest look to the man she loves and went back to her task.

She felt him give her another long look and silently he rose from her bed and walked out the door.

Suddenly the air felt colder, the world felt bigger and Kara Zor-El felt alone in her room made of steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update took a while to make, but I've been dealing with school, exams and more and more stuff. Also, I've found a new passion for reading books, which I didn't do that much before and that took some time too.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, see ya soon, keep safe!
> 
> btw... I'm probably gonna post a one-shot soon with a ship from some book I've recently finished. If you want some more content for yours truly you should check that out. It's a lot, talking about both word count and what's in it.
> 
> tumblr: agentsofsheilds and weirdfanaus, Instagram: weirdfanaus


	6. "Something greater, brighter"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El was very much aware that one of the dozens of papers on his desk was a contract with Krypton. He had heard a lot about the blue planet and how a true relationship with Daxam would benefit both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm very sorry for the long wait, there has been a lot going on and I'm that this finds you all well. I'm sorry in advance for the mistakes, if you find any please comment or message me on my Instagram: weirdfanaus.  
> Have a nice read!

**CHAPTER SIX:**

_"Something greater, brighter"_

Mon-el was tired. The night was still young, the sky was not fully black, but lights were starting to be turned on around him. After the Kryptonian woman had left several hours before, he smoked at least half of his packet, danced with females from all over the planet and got criticised by his mother at least half of a dozen times. For his choice in dance partners, for smoking so proudly in public, for sitting at the same table all night and from time to time with a sketchbook in hands. 

His mother didn’t like his choice in partners, them being either women or men, nor his hobbies. He knew that his father’s death had changed her game plan and him being on the throne did her not as much good as she would’ve wanted, but even though she was no longer head of state, she still had a big role in leading it.

He danced with more women of rich lineage than he usually did. Ignored their comments about him smelling awful and that a king should not smoke, that it could ruin his health and even his image.

When the clock struck midnight he was between two bodies, one rich brown and curvy and the other white as milk and muscular. His suit was a mess, clothes were everywhere and a smell of drugs and smoke filled the air. 

He spent the first night of officially being The King of Daxam between sweating bodies, being kissed everywhere and worshipped like a god. But the morning found him alone in his bed, a cat with striped black fur and turquoise eyes crying and ripping his bedsheets out of boredom and need of attention. Alistair jumped off the bed, once its owner was walking around the room, looking for clothes to change into. The cat was still meowing while circling his legs.

“Calm down a little, I will feed you once I am at least half-decent.” He looked in the mirror and noticed that he was a mess and smelled like spoiled food. He aimed for the bathroom when the world started spinning. The hangover finally hit him. He felt like he was going to vomit right in the middle of his walk-in closet, absolutely naked. 

“Owwww. This room smells like a cow popped in here. Mon-El, what did you do?” a male voice disturbed his head even more. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Winn. He just smoked and had sex… multiple times. Does anything shock you at this point?” a female voice responded. 

“Well… I think he would be shocked to know what was on his desk this morning when I walked in his grand new office.” Winn added in a fake humoured tone. Mon-El ignored them and walked into the bathroom, right under the streaming water of the shower. 

When he came out, now partially clothed in dark pants, barefoot with a towel in hand, he went to greet his very chatty friends. He eyed the clock on his nightstand, which read not so much later than one in the afternoon. The hour might suggest that he had slept a lot last night, but his memory of the sunlight coming through the window would say otherwise. 

“And our handsome king is alive!” his tired eyes met her chocolate ones. Iris was practically a living fire under the sunlight of Rao. Her orange dress with a bow at the waist reached her knees. The collarbone looked similar to one of a shirt and it revealed more skin under her neck, which was adorned with a couple of necklaces of different lengths and metals: gold, silver. She wore a pair of golden ballerina flats and her brown hair was only kept half up by a golden hairpin, while the other half was let loose and had two slim braids framing her round, chocolate face.

Winn, by her right side, had bright skin, slightly tanned from spending lots of hours under the sun and wore a deep wine red uniform with weird golden designs on his upper chest and shoulders. He was the Head of Security and has been by Mon-El’s side for years. 

“What kind of animal did you have the pleasure of feasting on this time, my king?” Iris asked while giving him a half bow and had her bright and beautiful smile on. Winn just looked at her and then gave Mon-el the look. She is not in her right mind and nor are you. 

“You’re the only animal I take pleasure of feasting on, my dear.” a smug smile filled his face and in reply, the young woman crinkled her face in almost disgust.

“More than twelve years of studying and reading and that’s the best insult you can come up with? Being a king might actually make you stupider than you already are.” by the end, a joking smile was plastered on her face and Mon-El could only crack a chuckle, their attitude making the Head of the Guard roll his eyes. He had been keeping up with their annoying roasts and jokes for most of his life. 

“Seriously talking.” his voice broke the silence in the room.” You need to get to your office, it is full of paper and probably more than half of it needs to be looked over and signed by yesterday.” Mon-El just nodded in return and his face became serious.

Iris’s eyes followed the former prince while he walked around the room. His stature and attitude changed from one of a man in his twenties, who just wanted to live a normal life to one of a royal, ready to start working. A leader was before her.

The blue-eyed king dressed and left his suite and headed for the grand office at the end of the hall. 

The one where, during his childhood and teenage years, even until only weeks ago, could find his father seated into. The late King of Daxam was not a man full of joy, but he was a good, right man, who even though he wanted to change the world, the ones who surrounded him didn’t want to. Mon-El will always remember all the late nights spent in the scarlet office, the two Gand men looking over charts, contracts and reports, and only then did he get to see how his father thought of the world they lived in. How he really wanted to lead and later on even change it.   
The crown from his chamber and the satin robe from his dressing room were proof that his father’s wish to see the world change and for his only son help it grow into something greater, brighter. 

Mon-El was very much aware that one of the dozens of papers on his desk was a contract with Krypton. He had heard a lot about the blue planet and how a true relationship with Daxam would benefit both of them.

Lar was fascinated by the planet, their literature was so fast and so beautiful, always renewed and every time he came from a visit there, he came with at least a chest full of books, from science to fiction and even law. And for weeks, you could not see the king, because he would be either in the library or in his office, head bent over a book, a notebook by his side and dark, blue, red or green ink on his fingers. 

While entering the office, Mon-El could hear his father promising him that he would one day publish a book with all the comments he had made over the years on books from all over the galaxy and maybe even write his own. Unfortunately, he didn’t get that chance to do either. And the first thing, Mon-El did when he entered the room was go to the cabinet that held a great collection of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. He poured a glass of some dark-red juice, threw a lemon in and picked some fancies from a plate. 

With a half-full glass, a cookie in his hand and another in his mouth, he stood before the tower of papers. “They didn’t even sort them…” his words came muffled and after putting the other piece of food in his mouth, he cleaned his hand on his pants and started to leaf through the papers on his desk. The first page was a bill for an investment for a school in the northern hemisphere of the planet. He set his glass down, somewhere far from the tower of paper and started to scan over the letter.  
He was shocked to find out that most of the staff was not even Daxamian, the school wanting to copy the prestigious universities in the capital, but this time not for students that come from other worlds, but for the ones that were already there, living with them, his people. Daxamite in citizenship, but another race entirely at heart. 

He signed the papers and put them aside. And hen his eyes came back to the pile, he came across a document he had been hearing of for some while now. He took it and seated on the couch by the window, pen in his right hand. 

_Marriage arrangement documents_

_compiled by the High Council of Krypton and Daxam, in the presence of King Lar and Queen Rhea_   
_for_   
_House of El of Krypton & the Royal House of Gand of Daxam _

_At its second writing._

Mon-El was very much aware that he was supposed to marry someone that was arranged for him years ago. He had heard about the girl from the south and how she could no longer be of use to the crown. And he had also known about having another fiancee, but this one from another planet. He never got to meet her, when he was younger, but it seems that the curious reporter from his coronation was indeed his bride-to-be. 

His thoughts flew right to his father once again and how he would be so fascinated with the blonde and her heritage. Lar Gand was always curious, while his wife just rolled her eyes and from time to time even suggested to him to stop talking, because they had another business.  
With interest, he started reading the contract. His thoughts were running at more than a thousand miles per hour. He thought of multiple people, planets, reasons why and so on throughout his read. Even though he had never considered a wedding, a union as such a big deal, as something as important as the papers before him, after finishing the last section and seeing his father’s signature on the paper and Kara’s faded one, he started to feel on his own skin how a wedding was indeed a political weapon.

Taking one last deep breath, Mon-El signed the papers and went back to the stack on the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Fingers crossed that I get the next chapter done soon. xx


End file.
